Such locking members generally have an integrally constructed locking lever with a bent locking hook which in the closed position engages behind an abutment, e.g. a ring. These locking members are used for locking sides of vehicles to stanchions. It is fundamentally possible to incorporate the locking lever in each hollow profile, e.g. in a vertical post or column and to lock the sides in the vertical position. If use is made hereinafter of the term stanchion, it is also intended to cover similar hollow profiles, hollow bodies or columns.
A disadvantage of the hitherto known lever-like locking members for vehicle sides is that it is not possible on unlocking to detect a possibly existing internal pressure, e.g. due to a shifted load and there is consequently a danger to operating personnel as a result of sides flapping down in uncontrolled manner or from the load dropping off.